Identification cards have been the subject of considerable counterfeiting and it is highly desirable to provide one that it is difficult to counterfeit. Moreover, even an identification card which cannot be counterfeited, can be misused. For example, a person holding a valid passport or a valid permanent resident card, can send it to someone outside of the country who may use it for entry purposes, if the customs agent does not recognize that the user of the passport (or permanent resident card) is a different person from the person whose picture and/or signature appears on the passport. Therefore, it is desirable to have an identification card which indicates whether its last use was for ingress or egress to or from the country, and which gives other information intended to prevent misuse. My prior copending applications, referred to above were primarily addressed to the problem of providing an identification card that could not be counterfeited. The present invention is primarily directed to preventing misuse of that card although this invention also reduces the possibility of counterfeiting.